


Experiment Log: B-01-T

by TheAwesomeBolt



Series: The Legend of Bolt! [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Aura (Pokemon), Eternatus (Pokemon) - Freeform, Gen, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, Magearna (Pokemon) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeBolt/pseuds/TheAwesomeBolt
Summary: A new one came in this morning. Unlike any other I've ever seen. The subjects' ability to manipulate Aura is unrivalled. It's Type is Electric, but has also shown efficiency in the Dark Type, making it our first Dual-Type subject. More info and full log is included in the file below. All information is for Class-4 Personnel and over. We do NOT need any lower Class interference.
Series: The Legend of Bolt! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960012
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Session One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session One" encrypted file received. Opening now.

Date: [REDACTED]

Subject: Bolt (Chosen name; Given name unknown)

Researcher's name: Referred to as Alpha

Prior notes: A new one came in this morning. Unlike any other I've ever seen. The subjects ability to manipulate Aura is unrivalled. It's Type is Electric, but has also shown efficiency in the Dark Type, making it our first Dual-Type subject. More info and full log is included in the file below. All information is for Class-4 Personnel and over. We do NOT need any lower Class interference. Alright, enough writing notes down. Time to meet our newest subject.

**Audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session One**

_The sound of a vault door opening. Alpha enters containment room. Vault door closes._

B-01-T: Oh, good, another one of you assholes.

Alpha: Hello to you too, B-01-T.

B-01-T: Again with that name. Is that a joke of my name or something, cause it's starting to piss me off.

Alpha: What would you prefer to be addressed as, then?

_There is some silence, lasting about six seconds._

B-01-T: Bolt.

Alpha: That explains why you believe we have been mocking your name, correct?

Bolt: Correct.

_Alpha retrieves the Remote Controller for Bolt's containment unit from their pocket._

Bolt: What the heck is that.

Alpha: We will be conducting some experiments to measure your Combat Power, and experience with your abilities.

Bolt: I can wield my powers like an Aegislash wielding it's blade.

Alpha: But an Aegislash's blade is part of it's body, so that analogy is incorrect. I think you mean 'how a knight wields their swor-

Bolt: No, no I do not. I meant what I said. And what I meant, was that these powers are an extension of me, and not some freak of science like I've heard your doctors explaining them as.

_Alpha pauses for a couple of seconds, before responding._

Alpha: I will take that viewpoint into consideration.

Bolt: You better consider it; I'm the one with the damn powers!

_Alpha does not respond to this, but continues explaining the experiment._

Alpha: You will be faced with a number of different Pokemon, with a range of Types, to test your abilities.

Bolt: So... training? Heh, you're gonna be suprised when I take out your strongest 'test' in five hits flat.

Alpha: Let's see if you can uphold that statement.

_Alpha states she walks over to a corner of the containment unit, and used the Remote to start the test at this point._

**Battle: 1 - Opponent: Golem - Victor: Bolt - Hits landed: 1 - Hits taken: 0 - Damage: None**

**Battle: 2 - Opponent: Rhydon - Victor: Bolt - Hits landed: 2 - Hits taken: 1 - Damage: Unnoticeable**

**Battle: 3 - Opponent: Kabutops - Victor: Bolt - Hits landed: 1 - Hits taken: 0 - Damage: None**

**Battle: 4 - Opponent: Onix - Victor: Bolt - Hits landed: 3 - Hits taken: 1 - Damage: Unnoticeable**

**Battle: 5 - Opponent: Rhyperior - Victor: Bolt - Hits landed: 3 - Hits taken: 0 - Damage: None**

**Battle: 6 - Opponent: Tyranitar - Victor: Bolt - Hits landed: 5 - Hits taken: 2 - Damage: Small scratch on lower left arm, only deep enough to be a shade of pink**

_Alpha states she walks over to Bolt, who is still standing next to Tyranitar's fainted body at this point._

Alpha: It appears you were able to uphold your statement, then.

Bolt: Heal this Pokemon.

Alpha: I apologise, but you are not really in the position to make deman-Ah!

_Alpha states that she jumps back when Bolt raised his left fist, which she says was covered in green Electrical energy._

Bolt: You don't need to be the one to heal her, I just need a Revive.

Alpha: Alright, I'll get her a potion... wait, how do you know it's female?

_There is another short pause._

Bolt: Easy. The way it fights is not as proud or dramatic as the Tribe males I've fought. It fights fast, hard, and on the defensive. It wants to take out an offender as quickly as possible, with as little casualties as possible.

Alpha: How did you-You fought a-But I...

Bolt: My Electric Typing allows my senses to move at incredible speeds. Heh, Zeraora would be proud of my improvement. Anyway, have you noticed how I avoid attacks for a bit before actually fighting? That's so I can observe how my opponent fights. Golem, Rhydon, Onix and Rhyperior all fight the same as the others I've met, but your Kabutops? Cherish that one. He fights with a powerful sense of determination, and really knows his way around his blades. He's as good as a Scyther, in my book.

_Alpha pauses, most likely looking at Kabutops' ball._

Bolt: As for the Tribe of Tyranitar? Eh, I'll tell you later. I assume you have enough data to leave me alone for the night?

Alpha: Yes, I do. I will fetch your Revive. Is there anything else you would like?

Bolt: McDonald-Land cookies.

Alpha: I apologise, but did I hear you right?

Bolt: Yes you did. I want McDonald-Land cookies. I can absorb Electrical energy in place of eating food, but for those cookies? I'd take them over lightning any day.

Alpha: Wait, wait, slow this down. First, how do you know it is night?

Bolt: I can sense more energy around the edges of the facility, meaning lights are on, which means it is dark, which I can then assume it is dark because it is night.

Alpha: Alright... Second, can you consume Energy?

Bolt: Heh, probably not in the way you think. I can _absorb_ energy through my skin. I can also control it from a distance, allowing me to strike myself with lightning and gain Power Points as well a Stat Boost.

Alpha: Noted. Lastly, have you actually met the fabled Zeraora? He's a Legendary Pokemon!

Bolt: _She's_ a Legendary Pokemon, and yes, I have. She helped me use my powers properly. We had this epic race when we met and when we parted. When I first met her, she won the race. When I was about to leave, we had another race. That time, I won.

Alpha: So you're telling me that you, some seventeen, eighteen year old kid, has not just met Zeraora, but beat... her... in a race?

Bolt: Yes. What, is that too weird for a world where Ghosts come back from the dead, plants can shoot lasers, Psychics can make a tornado out of Lego and Dragons can breathe in space?

_There is another approximate six seconds of silence._

Alpha: Fair enough.

Bolt: One last request before you go. Get me my bag and my Pokebelt. And don't you dare try and open them. If you do, I can give you more information

**End of: Audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session One**

Notes: This kid is not just naturally in tune with Aura, but has extensive experience in using it. His Aura has strength on par with a Mega-Lucario. He was able to both bet being able to defeat a Tyranitar in five (5) hits flat, but also uphold that statement. The rest of my team was taken out in three (3) hits or less! He has had previous encounters with a group of Tyranitar, and he was able to either defeat them all or come to peace with them. The latter is in fact much harder to accomplish than the former. He has also previously had encounters with Golem, Rhydon, Onix and Rhyperior, as well as Kabutops, but he notes that my Kabutops has a higher skill level than the ones he has fought before. He states he can absorb Electricity, control it from a distance, and has demonstrated the ability to expel it from his body. If you are of keen eye you will notice I stated he has affinity with the Dark-Typing, but it is not seen in the Audio file. It was seen when they took his Pokebelt, and a visible (See, _Extreme_ ) amount of Dark Aura started to form around him. His eyes allegedly also changed colour, from lime to red, but this is unconfirmed, as the security cameras shorted out when he did this, possibly his Electric-Typing working in the background. He also states he has met Zeraora, and mentions it is female, even though most Legendries are thought to be genderless. I will ask him if he has met any other Legendries during our next session. He says that when they met, he and Zeraora had a race, and she won, but when he was about to leave, they had another race, which he won. He won against Zeraora. How is that even possible. I will test his superspeed during the next experiment. Requesting permission to retrieve his bag and Pokebelt. This is Sonia, signing off.

**R E Q U E S T - G R A N T E D**


	2. Session Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session Two" encrypted file received. Opening now.

Date: [REDACTED]

Subject: Bolt (Chosen name; Given name unknown)

Researcher's name: Referred to as Alpha

Time since last session: Two (2) days.

Prior notes: I have collected Bolt's bag and Pokebelt, complying with his wishes to not open either. 

**Audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session Two**

_Alpha enters the room, carrying something that makes the occasional shuffle of objects stored within, most likely the subjects requested belongings. There is a thud as the objects hit the ground._

Alpha: Here, this is all of it.

Bolt: ...Thanks, I guess. You're the first scientist to listen to my requests, let alone comply with them.

Alpha: Well then, I hope I set a good impression.

Bolt: They already set an impression. And it ain't a good one.

Alpha: Fair enough. The other, less... considerate researchers have much less care for the wellbeing of the subjects. I often find that the happier the subject, the more helpful they are gathering results.

_Bolt mutters something unintelligible._

Alpha: I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.

Bolt: ...Doesn't matter. Down to business, then. What 'results' do you need this time?

Alpha: Vocal confirmation of your alleged travels and interactions with Legendary Pokemon.

_There is a short pause, no longer than four seconds._

Bolt: You mean... talk about my adventures?

Alpha: Much less descriptive, but yes.

Bolt: Oof. Coulda just said that. So... what do you want to ask?

_There is a shuffling of papers as Alpha gets her notes._

Alpha: Straight to the point, I appreciate the cooperation.

Bolt: You got me my shit, I might as well help you out.

Alpha: Alright... first off: How many Legendary Pokemon have you interacted with.

Bolt: Be specific.

Alpha: What?

Bolt: I said, be specific. Do you mean Legendries I have conversed with, or the ones that are... less civilised and forced me to fight them?

_There is a pause and a few noises of writing as Alpha writes something down._

Alpha: So you're telling me that you have done both?

Bolt: Yep!

Alpha: And you have won some of these battles?

Bolt: At first, I could only defeat the Secondary Legendries. The-

Alpha: What do you mean, Secondary Legendries?

Bolt: Huh? That's just what I call them.

Alpha: Please elaborate on who 'they' are.

Bolt: Alright, so... Primary Legendries are Ho-oh, Lugia, Latias, Latios, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Mew, Mewtwo, Zeraora, Yveltal, Xerneas, Zygarde, Solgalao, Lunala, Necrozma, Groundon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus-

Alpha: Alright, alright. I get it. All the big famous ones are Legendries. But what are the Secondary Legendaries?

Bolt: The Secondary Legendries are the ones that only people from the region that Legendary inhabits know of. Like... Kalossians wouldn't know about Azelf unless they were devoted, would they? Only Sinnoh locals would, right?

Alpha: Wait, are you telling me Secondary Legendries is the name you use to identify Mythicals.

Bolt: Correct.

Alpha: Please explain why?

Bolt: I have no idea. It just caught on at some point. I will put more effort into referring to Mythicals as so, if that makes you more comfortable.

Alpha: It would, thank you. Next... how many Legendaries have you met?

Bolt: Pretty much all the Primaries.

Alpha: I'm sorry, what?

Bolt: I have met almost all of the most well-known Legendaries. Ho-oh and her Trio, Lugia and his, the Tao Trio, the Weather Trio, the-

Alpha: Alright, alright, you don't need to say every single one.

Bolt: I was only referencing the names of the Trio's I've met...

Alpha: Yes, and you have met more than most people would ever dream of.

Bolt: And I've only mentioned half of who I've met. Onto question two, then?

Alpha: Yes. Question two is... do you know of your other Pokemon traits?

Bolt: Yes, which is my Ability, Libero.

Alpha: But Libero is an Ability only Scorbunny can use-

Bolt: But before you met me, you though only Pokemon can use moves, correct?

Alpha: Fair point. Do you know anything else?

Bolt: Yes. I also have a Secondary Ability.

Alpha: But how can-

Bolt: What did I just say.

_Apha stays silent._

Bolt: Anyway, my Secondary Ability is Lightning Rod, which explains how I can absorb raw electricity. Any more questions?

Alpha: No, none that you haven't answered yet.

Bolt: Good, cause I have some things you may want to see.

_There is that shuffle from before, which is most likely Bolt shuffling through his bag. He takes something out._

Alpha: Is that... what I think that is...

Bolt: Sure is! It's the fabled Blade of Zacian!

*Alpha confirms that Bolt does in fact have the blade Zacian used to hold in it's mouth, before it retired to the Slumbering Weald and blessed the Galar Champion with the Sword*

Alpha: But how did you even get that?!

Bolt: I fought Eternatus with the soon-to-be Champion of Galar, so after Zacian gave it's Sword to Shine, he gave it to me, saying I would find better use for it.

_There is a five (5) second pause._

Bolt: Speaking of Eternatus...

_There is yet another shuffle as Bolt retrieves something._

Alpha: That doesn't contain what I think it contains, does it?

Bolt: Oh, it sure as hell does!

_There is the sound of a Pokeball letting out a Pokemon, but there is also an unregistered roar. Alpha's Pokedex later confirms the Pokemon to be Eternaus._

*Alpha states that Eternatus, the creature that brought Galar to it's knees, floated around Bolt happily, making Dragon squeals.*

Bolt: Hey, it's good to see you too.

Alpha: Holy shi...

Bolt: I know, right?

_Eternatus roars, then growls a little, roars again, then makes a long, quiet growl._

Bolt: Yeah girl, she's friendly.

_Eternatus makes a curious-sounding growl._

Bolt: No, not friend, friendly.

Alpha: I'm sorry, but did you just speak Pokemon?!

Bolt: Huh? Oh yeah! Forgot to mention that.

Alpha: That's a big thing to forget.

_There is another short pause._

Alpha: Wait, could you understand my Pokemon?

Bolt: Yes I could! Your Golem, Rhydon, Onix and Rhyperior were all just screaming death threats, your Kabutops kept muttering about how 'repetitive this job is', whatever that means, and Tyranitar told me she was sorry for what she was about to do, but all of the voiced how surprised they were when I dodged their attacks and landed heavy blows. Why, do you want me to translate someone else?

Alpha: No, no, it's just that a skill like that could be very useful...

Bolt: I don't like the way you said that.

_Eternatus makes another quiet grown._

Bolt: Neither does she.

Alpha: I apologise, scientists do that a lot.

Bolt: I need to stay away from scientist, then.

Alpha: Okay... I think that concludes our session for today. Do you have any requests?

Bolt: Maccas cookies.

_There is yet another short pause._

Alpha: Does your cooperation have anything to do with-

Bolt: YES

Alpha: Then I guess we're going to need to get some of those in storage, then.

**End of: Audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session Two**

Notes: The subject, who I will now refer to as Bolt, has shown great cooperation with no motivation but a single (1) cheap ($1.20) packet of McDonald-Land cookies. He has explained that he has met most of the famous Legendries, which I will quiz him on next session. He is in custody of the Blade of Zacian, which makes me even more sure I don't want to get on his bad side. He has tamed the Legendary Eternatus itself (Bolt referred to it as a her. He refers to a lot of Pokemon as female), and it stunned me to watch it nuzzle him after nearly destroying Galar! Yes, it may have been seven years since that happened, but still! Something like that traumatises a person! But if he has Eternatus in one of his Pokeballs... what are in the others? After the session ended, I noticed Class-4 Medics wheeling two body bags away from Medbay and toward the morgue. When I asked what had happened, the Guards said these Doctors had entered a Class-5 containment unit to get samples of blood and skin tissue from a new subject, who was sleeping at the time, and got electrocuted to death when said subject woke up in a frenzy. Note to self: Ask Bolt about this very coincidental story.

So far, he has displayed: Electric Typing, Dark Typing, Dual-Typing, Aura manifestation, Dark Aura manifestation, immunity to Electric Type weakness (Rock), low reliance on his powers, the ability to fight without them, an Ability, (which is the Scorbunny Line's unique one:) Libero, allowing him to change type when he uses a differently Typed move; it has not been seen in action yet, a Secondary Ability, which is Lightning Rod; He explains he can absorb raw Electrical energy, but it has not been seen in action yet, the ability to observe an opponent's fighting style (Which allows him to discern their gender, age, moveset and weaknesses) at the speed of a blink to gain the upper hand, and the ability to speak Pokemon, which was displayed when he released Eternatus.

On an unrelated note, I request permission to use the empty storage closet left (If facing the door to Bolt's containment unit from the outside, right if facing the door to Bolt's containment unit from the inside) of Bolt's containment unit. If supplied cheap cookies daily, he will stay docile and cooperate, at least, with me.

**R E Q U E S T - G R A N T E D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure if I should continue this. If you are enjoying the story so far, please inform me in the comments, and just one message could get me to write another chapter.


	3. Session Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session Three" encrypted file received. Opening now.

Date: [REDACTED]

Subject: Bolt (Chosen name; Given name unknown)

Researcher's name: Referred to as Alpha

Time since last session: Two (2) days.

Prior notes: I have taken custody of a closet nearby Bolt's containment cell, and placed forty-two (42) MacDonald-Land brand cookie packets within it. Unlike any form of somniferous gases or liquids (Attempts to inject the latter into him were unsuccessful and always ended in casualties), which were completely ineffective at making him docile (And 'pissed him off' later, confirming he has resistance to the somniferous materials as well as heightened senses), the cookies make him listen to questions and requests, complying with them as well, but I am still the only one he trusts here. 

**Audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session Three**

_Alpha enters the room._

Alpha: So, what do you want to do for this session, Bolt?

Bolt: I'm sorry, what?

Alpha: I asked what you would like to do this session.

Bolt: Wait, you're serious?

Alpha: Yes.

Bolt: Uh, alright...

_There is approximately six seconds of silence before Bolt speaks again, most likely because he is thinking._

Bolt: Actually, there is something that could both benefit your research and my ego...

_There is the shuffle of Bolt going through his bag._

Bolt: The two items I've shown you from my bag have so far amazed you, so I think I'll show you some other things...

_Bolt takes out something that makes the audio become white noise for approximately seven (7) seconds before he puts it back into his bag._

Alpha: -ually, I think we may have a Magearna to put that Soul-Heart into...

Bolt: Alright. Can you bring it here?

Alpha: No, I think it would be more efficient to take that to the Magearna-

Bolt: Unless I can come with you, you're bringing that to me.

_Alpha stays silent, thinking over their options, before getting up and activating their radio, asking to take B-01-T to the containment facility of Subject-XXXX_

_When the request is granted, Alpha picks up the recording device, and there is a jingle of metal as they take out their keys._

Bolt: Oh, you can put that away.

Alpha: But I need to unlock the-

_There is a cackle of electricity, and the sound of a Maglock door unlocking._

Alpha: You could have done that... the entire time...

_The two leave the room, and continue talking as they walk towards the containment cell of Subject-XXXX_

Bolt: But I didn't. Talking to you is more fun. Besides, I sense you have a Quad-Maglock Vault door at the entrance. It would take a hell lot of electrical energy, and I am below thirty (30) percent of my full power storage already, so escape is futile, considering all of the places I would usually suck energy from are covered. It's almost as if you guys prepared for me...

Alpha: Wait, what do you mean below thirty percent of your-

Bolt: No, I'm not a power source like you guys thought I was. I'm more like a... battery! Yes, I'm more like a battery. I absorb energy and can expel it, but I do not create it. The power I do create fuels my backup storage. Without my backup, I would die.

Alpha: Can you still use your powers if your main power storage is empty?

Bolt: Yes, but it would literally drain my lifeforce.

Alpha: Is there any difference between the power you use in your main and backup storage?

Bolt: Yes. My main storage is... expendable up until it reaches fifteen (15) percent, when I start conserving it. My backup storage is both Dark infused energy, meaning it hits harder, and it is also compact, meaning five (5) percent of my backup is as strong as fifteen of my main.

Alpha: Kind of like your energy becomes desperate?

Bolt: Exactly! 

Alpha: Question, do you have any other Pokemon traits?

Bolt: Just traits, lady. Just because Pokemon used them first doesn't mean they belong to them.

Alpha: Alright, then do you have any other traits?

Bolt: Quite a few, actually. I couldn't demonstrate them without my bag, though. First of all, I can Mega-Evolve.

Alpha: What?!

Bolt: Twice actually, making me the third creature able to Mega-Evolve into X and Y Forms.

Alpha: How is that even...

Bolt: Again, you thought only Pokemon could use Moves before me, correct?

_Alpha is silent._

Bolt: I can also switch Forms, from my Human Form to this four (4) legged, eight (8) foot tall black creature made out of a black steel, which is called an Electrozuan. I don't remember how I learned that, though.

Alpha: Can you do anything else?

Bolt: Yep. I can also Gigantamax, becoming this fricken huge, six legged variant of my Electrozuan Form!

Alpha: Is there anything else you can do?

Bolt: I have four Moves that only I can use.

Alpha: Four signature- Nevermind. What are they?

Bolt: One of them I can use in any form, which is called Thunder Fury. My eyes start to glow, and electricity starts to spark off the sides; my fists become covered in electricity; and I seem to call upon the sky to aid me as the sky becomes filled with thunderclouds that rain electrified fireballs, I also gain a high chance to stun my enemies and well as a heightened chance to paralyze them, and on top of all that, I electrocute the ground, summoning an Electric Terrain!

Alpha: Woah.

Bolt: The next two I can only use in my Mega Forms, one for each. For my Mega-X form, which looks like a heavily armoured variant of my Electrozuan Form, I can use X-Cannon. My entire upper body transforms into this huge-ass cannon, and I can shoot both single bowling ball size pellets of electricity, or a single, destructive beam of lightning. 

Alpha: What about your Mega-Y Form?

Bolt: In my Mega-Y Form, I pretty much have the same upper body as my Electrozuan Form, but I also have two large wings, which look like Voltron wings, but my legs become a vortex of black steel and electricity, allowing me to fly by shooting energy out of it. Whilst in this Form, I can use Celestial Rain. You remember how I could summon football sized electrified fireballs when I used Thunder Fury?

Alpha: Yes?

Bolt: Well, when I use Celestial Rain, the sky becomes filled with thunderclouds and orbs made of electrical energy the size of beach balls start to fly towards my enemies. I can also summon slightly smaller ones, which I can aim and fire. The ones from the sky are unreliable at hitting things, but good at causing chaos.

_The two reach Subject-XXXX's containment cell, and Bolt uses his powers to unlock the door. They enter, and place the recording device down._

Alpha: So, here is the Magearna. Just give me the-

Bolt: Nope. I saved this girl from one of those Teams, and I'm gonna be the one to meet her.

Alpha: Wait! Before you place the Soul-Heart inside Magearna, why do you refer to so many Pokemon as female?

Bolt: That's just because a lot of them are.

Alpha: Including?

Bolt: I'm guessing you mean the Legendries and Mythicals. 

Alpha: Yes. They are genderless-

Bolt: No, they're not. Most humans just don't know them for long enough. For example, Groudon and Rayquaza are male, whilst Kyogre is female. Thinking about it now, a lot of Water Type legendries are female... I'm getting off track though. Yes, a few Legendries and Mythicals are genderless, such as Zygarde and Eternatus, but a lot of them identify as or are biologically male or female.

Alpha: Good to know... good... to... know...

_There is the sound of writing as Alpha takes notes._

Bolt: Anyway, how about you meet your first Magearna?

Alpha: How did you know...

Bolt: Because of how exited and impatient you are about this, unlike how you are usually.

Alpha: Oh, uh... good to know then...

_There is that white noise from before ( Alpha states that B-01-T places Soul-Heart within Subject-XXXX during this time) that lasts approximately seven seconds, before the white noise stops, and the sound of gears grinding replaces it. Subject-XXXX makes a curious whirring noise._

Bolt: Yep, I did.

Alpha: What?

Bolt: She asked a question.

Alpha: But what did she say?

_Subject-XXXX makes another whirring noise._

Bolt: No, she can't.

Alpha: What is she saying?

Bolt: The first question was 'Did you give me a body?', and the second was 'Can she understand me?'

Alpha: Oh...

_Subject-XXXX makes another whirring noise._

Bolt: Apart from Pokemon? Then, yeah, I am the only one.

Alpha: Wha-

Bolt: She asked if I 'am the only one who can understand' her.

Alpha: Alright. Well, I think our time is up, so we should return you to your ce-

_There is the distinct charging noise of a Hyper Beam._

Bolt: I think she wants to stay with me.

Alpha: Uh...alright then...

Bolt: Did you actually get a closet for my Maccas cookies?

Alpha: Yes, yes I did.

Bolt: Maybe this place isn't so bad after all...

**End of audio of interaction with Subject B-01-T: Session Three**

Notes: Not much information gained on Bolt this session, but we did get a bit of information gained off him, though. He states that Legendries and Mythicals do have genders, and while there are some withought gender, most do have one. He also has been in possession of a Magearna Soul-Heart, which he used to revive one of our empty suits. It seems, as of now, it (He referred to it as a she) will stay with him in his containment cell. He has asked for twenty (20) kilograms of steel, half (0.5) of a square meter of bulletproof glass, a (1) single radio (Any kind) and two (2) metres of 1 centimetre wire. He would not tell me what he needs it for, but considering the fact he can waltz right in and out of cell, I think it would be better to simply give him these items. Requesting access to retrieve all above items and give them to B-01-T.

**R E Q U E S T - G R A N T E D**


	4. Sorry 'bout the hiatus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop(er)s

Sorry about that, it looks like some people are _actually_ enjoying this. I'll continue, it's just school is a real pain in the ass. My accidental hiatus is officially over! Bye for now.

Actually, tell me, what would you like to see Bolt do/face? (Characters or items)

Bye for now!


End file.
